Affairs of the Heart
by CrazyyGurl
Summary: First Lily loves James and he cruelly pushes her away. Then she finds some happiness with Sirius when the become a couple while making James jealous... but now James loves Lily? My take on an L/J. Daily Update! Please bookmark/add to alerts/review!
1. Chapter 1

Lily flung herself on her bed, lost, confused, and heartbroken. Tears she had never even dreamed she would spill over _him_, that filthy little toerag (not to be repetitive, of course, but that was her favorite insult towards that backstabbing _pig_) rolled down her cheeks. Her pillow soon grew dark and wet as she buried her head in its inviting softness. Lily Evans was in love, and love was not treating her well.

The next morning a bleary and red eyed Lily awoke to an empty dormitory. Brows furrowed, she got out of bed only to collapse at her desk moments later. What had she sunk to? What was happening to her?

She was Lily Evans. The gorgeous, smart, brilliant, stepped out of magazine Lily Evans. The Lily Evans who (though most Fanfiction writers disagree) wore short skirts and low tops and _rocked _it. Lily didn't need a man. She was a strong, independent woman. Girls wanted to be her, guys wanted to be with her. She had only one friend in the world and that's all she needed. Then where had all of this nonsense come into play?

She was staring into space wallowing in her own misfortune when it happened. It was like fate. A breeze. It came into the window with its chill unnoticed by the depressed girl and gently, ever so gently, rustled a spare piece of parchment. Lily snapped into attention, grabbing it and a new quill (she always seemed to lose the old ones, so why even bother).

_Dear James,_

She crossed that out. That wouldn't do at all. Weakness? Not a chance.

_Potter,_

She smiled. Much better. Now what was she supposed to write? When in doubt, recap. Might as well, then they would be on the same page. He should know what happened in her perspective, right?

_I'm going to tell you a little story, but before I do, let me give you a little spoiler: you break my heart, do a little tango on it with Lacey, and turn in into a smoothie with your hypothetical blender. _

_Once upon a time, there was a Lily. Well, Lily got placed right behind James on the seating chart in History of Magic, so off little Lily went to sit there. Everyone knows that is a party class, so they talked and laughed and all around had a good time with each other. Lily became good friends with the boy behind her, and even had a little crush on him. Lily didn't talk to James for half of the school year, though. They only started talking around January or so. _

_You see, Lily actually though James was a little strange until, every morning, James starting asking her the same question: How was your day today? That struck Lily as a little strange. That was only their second class of the day! How was she supposed o answer? Fine, she would say. My day is going well. Then she would either change the topic or talk to that nice boy behind her._

_That was until Lily got curious. One day, she said "My day was fine, how about yours?" "Okay," he said. Lily was startled. No one ever usually said anything but "Fine" or "Good." And that is how they started talking._

_Time went on and they became better and better friends. Lily started looking forward to their time together. Sometimes it would be the only good thing about her day. She started slipping slowly and slowly into what she never knew what would grow into love._

_Then came that day, that fateful question. He and that boy who sat behind Lily (Brandon, as his name was) walked into class talking to the girl who sat next to Brandon (making her behind and diagonal to Lily). Her name was Lacey. They were pestering her: who do you like? This was not an uncalled for question, and the group of them had become excellent friends in that class. She would not answer, which is when Lily made the first of her many mistakes. She told James to stop annoying her, and told him she would feel terrible if it were her. She asked James how he would feel about it for good measure. She was adding drama to the situation; she had always been good at that._

_James shrugged and turned on Lily, asking her the same question. Lily wouldn't answer, but asked if it was true that he had composed a list in the fourth year rating the girls in their house. He denied, demanding to know who told her that. Lily saw her chance to get out of her pickle. Her deal? Tell me who _you_ like, and I'll tell you who wrote the list._

_His answer? Cory, the most sought after girl in their year. Figures, thought Lily. A guy like him would never even look at a girl like me. But still, she hoped that somewhere, she was even somewhat attractive to him. _

_During the time of exams, Lily sent James a note._

_**So Cory, huh? Are you sure you really like her? It doesn't seem like you do.**_

_James threw her a note back, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder._

**yeah.**

_**Are you positive?**_

**yes. k, since u dont think that i like her, ill tell u this... out of the 3 girls i like she is #2.**

_**Ooh, so there are two more? Who is number one? ;)**_

**u wouldnt get it even if ur guessed ur heart out.**

_**So I can? Okay, first question: is she in the two classes I have with you?**_

**yes. **

_Here, Lily's heart began to rise. Was it her?_

_**Alright... is she one of my friends? That includes people I know on a friendly basis.**_

**sort of. idk.**

_**How do you not know? Okay, I'm going to start guessing names :D Is it Lacey?**_

**y r u so good at guessing?**

_Lily's world came crashing down around her. She had known what to expect, but she never knew that it would hurt so bad. Why was this happening to her? Sitting there, in the middle of an exam, she felt her heart breaking, crumbling, being stomped on into a million billion tiny little pieces. She couldn't believe that one person could make her feel so elated then agonized at the same time. This was so irrational. Why was she acting this way?_

_They were perfect together, and she knew it. They looked like a good couple._

_**Ask her to the dance!**_

**i did.**

_**And what did she say?**_

**yes :D**

_**Well, I'm really happy for you. **_

**thx. hey, could u help me? like, give me advice. cuz ur a girl, and you kno how bad i am w/girls...**

_**Sure. Anything you need, I'm here.**_

_It was the least she could do for him. Anyways, her reasoning was kind of twisted... See, her reasoning was that by pushing him away from her as hard as she could, she would ease her own pain. It didn't work. If anything, it was making her fall more in love with him. It was reason to talk to him at lunch, to spend lots and lots of time with him, to talk to him. She started telling him things she had never told anyone before. She was sure that there was no one else in the world like him. They became amazing friends. _

_Then came the dance. They day she had been waiting for. The two had never acted like a couple before, she she was anxious to see what would happen that day. She showed up in a mini dress with her hair curled and her nails done, Lacey in a simple summer dress with two small braids pulled back away from her face with the rest of her face. Lily was formal chic, Lacey was simple and casual. That dance did not have a dress code, so it was really up to how the students wanted to look. They were opposites in so many ways. Then James walked into the hall._

_Lily's heart stopped when she saw him. Black dress pants, dark blue shirt untucked, dark, dark red tie... he looked so nice. They had had an argument about what he was going to wear two days prior._

"_I was wrong!" she said._

"_What do you mean?" he yelled back across the pathway._

"_The tie! You look nice!" she called. He knew how much she hated to be wrong. He often called her inferior to his superior (he had gotten a Superior ranking on an assignment she had gotten an Excellent on) because he knew how much it ticked her off. _

"_Thanks?" he questioned. He only questioned this because she rarely handed out compliments to him. It was all part of her plan to push him away._

_She thought that any second he would say something about how she looked. She was wrong._

_At the dance, he didn't even get onto the floor. He just talked to Lacey the whole time. They looked so awkward together - she, the shy one with her arms crossed, he just standing next to her. People came up to Lily asking her what was going on. Were they together? Why weren't they holding hands? She didn't think she could answer any question without breaking his trust, so she just denied that she knew anything. His trust was really important to her._

_At the end of the dance, when the DJ called out the last slow dance, was when Lacey and James finally got on the dance floor. Lily smiled to see him happy. The pain was nothing new, she had been dealing with it for months. It still hurt, but she couldn't do much about it, so whatever, right?_

_A week later, after the last class Lily and James shared, Lily ran to James as he was leaving._

"_You have Transfigurations next, right?" she asked, her heart pumping fast in her chest._

"_Yeah, why?" James replied, confused._

_Lily took a deep breath. She never had planned on this, but she felt that he just had to know._

"_Well, you know how you wanted to know for a while who I liked..." she started, hesitant to move on. Ohmygod, what was she doing?_

"_Yeah..." he said impatiently._

"_I'm just going to say this and walk away quickly, alright?" she said, looking into the eyes that head made her heart swell so many times before._

"_Go ahead." James said, waiting for the point._

"_You'kaybye!" she said, spinning on her heel and walking away quickly. No one was ever able to keep up with her pace while walking - it was just a fact._

"_Hey! Lily - wait up! LILY! Stop!" called James. Lily didn't change pace, but she did try to act normal. She said hi to her friends in the hall, but she was only on one mission - get to Charms, and get there fast._

_When she was at the door, James caught her hand._

"_James! What are you doing? Transfigurations is so far away!" she exclaimed, shocked and kind of touched that he followed her all this way._

"_I'm just taking the other way around. Lily... are you crazy? I mean... you and me... are you crazy?" James said. I guess he was just trying to find words to say, but it really hurt her._

"_Thanks, James. Thanks a lot for making me feel so good about myself." said Lily. Forget Charms. She wanted her bed, and she wanted it now. She turned around and ran, leaving James and all her pain behind her._

_And that's the story of how you broke my heart, James._

_Yours even though you obviously don't want her,_

_Lily_

Lily signed the letter, folded it, and attached to to her owl's leg.

"James Potter," she whispered to it. "I don't care where he is or what he is doing. Get this to James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

James was walking down the hall on his way to Transfiguration. _Where was Lily today? _he thought. She hadn't looked sick the day before, and he knew that there were no prefect duties that she had to fulfill... Remus would have told him.

"Hey, Prongs!" said Sirius as James almost passed him in the hall. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?"

"Oh, I forgot! The Slytherin prank!" James face-palmed and groaned. How could he have forgotten that? The Maurauders had been looking forward to the prank for a month now! It was hard enough to keep Sirius from getting ahead of himself and triggering the whole operation.

"Yeah. The prank. It went really well, just for your information. The look on stupid Malfoy's face was priceless. What's wrong? There is no way you just forgot about a prank." Sirius' expression quickly changed from questioning in James' forgetfulness to delight in telling of Malfoy's displeasure to worry at what could possibly be on his brother's mind.

"Nothing, really. Hey, Padfoot, have you seen Lily?" James asked. If Sirius didn't know what might have been going on with her, no one did. He was the top of the gossip chain If you wanted to know what was going on at Hogwarts, go to Sirius.

"One of my sources tells me that she locked herself in her room last afternoon and hasn't come out since. The girls had to Accio all of their stuff 'cause they didn't want to disturb her."

"Woah, are you serious? Wait, don't answer that. Alright, then I guess I'll see her around then. I was getting kinda worried about her... I might stop by after Potions." James said. "Okay, I have to get to class. See you at lunch then?"

"Yes, but wait!" Sirius called as James was leaving. James turned around. "What is going on with you and Lily? You don't talk for a semester, then you always talk and now you are worried about her? That doesn't seem like you at all, Prongs. And you and Lacey?"

James' mind started racing. How was he going to explain him and Lacey? He decided to tackle the Lily issue first.

"Me and Lily are just really good friends. She was helping me with something at first, but then we became friends and now I care about her. That's it."

James crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that Sirius would not bring up Lacey. He told his brother everything, and he trusted Sirius with his life, but he didn't want to tell anyone anything until the time was right, until he figured out where the two of them stood, and until he figured out where he wanted to take their relationship. Lily was the only person in the world to know so much about the two of them.

"Alright. Lunch, then." The bell rang and Sirius swore under his breath and ran off.

James was began walking to Transfiguration, knowing well that McGonagall was going to give him detention. Lucky Sirius had Herbology, and they never got in trouble for lateness because the greenhouses were so far away. James resolved to take his time - he was late, anyways.

Suddenly, there was a rustle behind him. James turned around, hand poised to pull his wand out from his robes, but there was nothing there. He turned forwards one more and had continued on his way for all of three seconds when the whit blur attacked him. It came from nowhere. One minute, he was walking, the next, this little featherball was pecking the life out of him.

"Ow! Hey! Ouch! Fudge!" James said, biting his lip to keep from making a racket in the empty hallway.

James finally managed to pull his wand out of his pocket and didn't hesitate to stun the creature. It fell on the floor, and he could see that is was actually an owl. His brows furrowed. What would posses the animal to attack him? At further inspection he noticed the white creature's eyes - a startling, rich emerald green. He remembered Lily telling him that she had enchanted the bird's eyes to look like her most recognizable feature so that people would be able to tell it was hers. That didn't really expect what it was doing here... why had Lily of all people sent it to attack him? He could think of a few other people (Snape, Malfoy) who the "gift" would be more likely to be from.

Finally, coming out of his trance of deep thought, he noticed the piece of paper tied to the bird's leg. He carefully untied it. _James Potter_ read the parchment. Lily's clear, straight handwriting was easily recognizable. He lifted the spell off of Lily's owl. It gave him a fearful glance, hopped on one leg six times, and flew away. James shook his head. That was Lily's bird, alright. No doubt about it.

He looked at the letter that Lily sent him. If she had sicced her owl on her, it must have been important, right? Important enough to miss a bit of class, surely. He opened it and almost dropped it in shock. This wasn't a letter, this was a novel! He shook his head. Lily hated writing letters, so whatever this was had to be read now. He knew her well enough to be able to jump to that conclusion. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and ran to the Room of Requirement.

_I need a place to read this letter... I need a place to read this letter... I need a place to read this letter... _

A simple brown door appeared on what was once cold, gray stone. James walked into the room. It looked just like the Gryffindor common room. He sank into one of the plush chairs and started reading. At first he was just casually scanning, but as he started understanding the gravity of the content he settled deeper into the armchair, a frown engraving itself on his forehead.

~xXx~

"JAMES! OH JAAAMESIEPOOO! Prongsie-wongsie!" Sirius was worried, and when Sirius Black got worried, Sirius Black got weird.

"Padfoot, I'm sure he is here somewhere. Let's go eat, I'm starving," said Remus, always the practical one. He was worried about James too, but he didn't show it. He didn't want Sirius to do something drastic.

Peter whimpered. All he wanted was food to fill his exponentially growing belly. Was that too much to ask?

"You know what Moony? You waaaanna know what MOOOONY? You go eat. You stuff yourself silly. I'm staking out right _here_," Sirius stomped his foot stubbornly and gestured to the entrance to the Great Hall.

Remus sighed. Here they went again. "Okay. Bye, you lunatic."

"_I want three and a half legs of chicken!_" called Sirius after Remus.

~xXx~

Remus was walking back out the Great Hall, trembling at what Sirius may have been doing, when he saw it.

Sirius, wearing a bright pink shirt with James' sleeping face on it (he was not really allowed to take pictures of James after he started posting the embarrassing ones everywhere, he now took them when James could not catch him), handing out green fliers while standing outside of a bright orange tee-pee with sparkly purple flames shooting out of it. Remus sighed in relief. At last, something relatively normal. Sirius was know for being overly eccentric.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS UGLY MAMMAL?" yelled Sirius. "CONTACT ME IF YOU HAVE! WE WANT THIS MUNCHKIN BACK!"

A little first year passed Sirius. He started pelting her with fliers. She promptly ran away. This was Remus' cue to drag Sirius away.

"Padfoot, you're an idiot."

~xXx~

James shook his leg. Then shook it harder. Then started dancing around as feeling started ebbing its way back into it. He had been sitting still so long that his leg had fallen asleep, but he had more pressing matters on his hands. Lily. Is this really how she felt all this time? He started pacing around the room. She loved him? She actually did? She did all of this, caused herself so much pain, for him?

That made no sense to him. He was just... him. As far as he knew, not many girls liked him. It was just how it was. He couldn't even see how he could be attractive to girls. He just though he had gotten lucky with Lacey. He never even gave much thought to girls. He knew that everyone thought he was a player, but the idea always seemed so absurd to him. He didn't have the self confidence to be a player.

But that was going on a different topic. The matter at hand was how to apologize to Lily, and how to let her down gently. He didn't like her that way, but she was still one of the best friends he had (after Sirius and Remus, of course). James really valued Lily as a person. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her. Just not how she loved him. He was really shaken up by this. How could he have done that to her? He was such a bad person. What was he going to do?

He kicked a pillow. This wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

_I usually hate reading these but I promise I'll make this short - I'm making this a daily update story so if you like it, please set this story on your alerts or book mark it! __**Remember to review!**__ Thanks for reading this, and onto the next chapter... and PS, MortalFire101, this is where it kinda isn't based on what you told me until the James part._

~xXx~

Lily woke up the next morning (having cried herself to sleep again over unattainable love) and looked around. The beds around her were still as perfectly made as she had left them the night before. In her deep depression she had gone through a cleaning spree. Beds had been mede, the shelves straightened, old and unfashionable clothes had been Vanished, and everything had been brought to pristine order.

She glanced at her clock. It read five thirty a.m. Wow... she had slept for a long time! She remember curling up in bed with a magazine after a few hours of cleaning yesterday at three in the afternoon. She must have dozed off after that. But that meant that her friends should have been in the room sleeping, right? She immediately became worried.

Lily ran to her door and flung it open. The loud sound it made reminded her that most people must have been sleeping, so she tip-toed out of the sixth year dorm and crept the the top of the girl's staircase. There, sprawled on the couches and curled up on the floor, were her roommates. She smiled. She loved them so much, and it was so nice that they let Lily completely barricade herself in her room while she was wallowing.

Lily strode bak into her room, calmed by seeing her roommates safe and sound. She sat on her bed. What was she going to do with her day? Lily shook her head. It was time to go back to classes. She could not lock herself in her dorm for the rest of her life. She had to get on with her year. There was homework to be done, classes to attend, prefect rounds to administer... and a James Potter to win back.

Lily excitedly ran to the corner of the room where the girls had set up the vanities. Each girl had her own, making four total. Lily's was almost empty, having a few hair ties, a hairbrush, lotions, body sprays, and other necessities. She sat in her chair and started at herself for a few minutes. The days had not been kind to her. Lily's hair was frazzled, her skin was greasy looking, and her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. This would just not do.

Grabbing a new loofah and a towel, Lily skipped to the shower. The steam melted all of her sadness immediately, and she turned the heat all the way up and eased her whole self into the scalding water. This is what she needed. After cleansing and shaving she stepped out and dried herself before going to select her outfit for the day.

Skirt, blouse, sweater... she plopped her clothes onto her bed. This was so boring. Sure, Lily wore some short skirts once in a while, but over the last few months she had become so modest and conservative, never going above knee length. It was time to change that - her skirt would sit at a little below a quarter way down her thigh. She had long legs, it was time for other people to know so as well. As for her shirt, Lily thought she could stand to open a few more buttons than normal. Selecting a red camisole from Michaela's closet (she never wore such things), she fixed her shirt so it would be unbuttoned a bit of the way but it wouldn't show to much. She was going attractive, not slutty today.

Lily had found her huge makeup trunk under her bed while she was cleaning the dorm. It reminded her of when she would wake up every morning and want to put in the effort to feel beautiful. Now it was just work, work, work. The last time she had touched that stuff was the dance, and before that, she used concealer on a zit two years ago. How times (and her priorities in life) had changed since then...

Sitting back at her vanity, Lily opened her trunk and waved her wand to make sure the old makeup was safe to use. Then she did her regular foundation routine before applying dark black eyeliner on her waterline, going over it a few times to make sure it was really dark and smooth. She blinked at her reflecting immediately. Wow, she wasn't even done yet and she still looked good! It had been so long since she had even tried. She finished up her eyes with black liquid liner on her lids and a light dust of matte pink shadow. She didn't want to be too showy, and the black liner was really doing wonders on her eyes.

She stared at face in the mirror. This was amazing... why had she stopped looking nice, again? She found her cherry red lip gloss and applied a coat, stashing it in her bag for reapplication later. She was almost ready to go... this only left one thing - shoes!

In their dorm, Lacey was the only one with more than seven pairs of shoes so that was where Lily went. She opened Lacey's closet and almost fell in shock. This was not a closet, it was a room! She went inside and marveled at the wall of shoes. There was a section marked "Heels - matching uniform" so that is where she went. That was actually pretty convenient!

Stilettos, wedges, pumps... what to pick? Finally, she found the perfect pair. They weren't too tall, but the combination of them and the new shortened skirt made her legs look fantastic.

James Potter, get ready to be blown away.

~xXx~

James was sitting in History of Magic when he saw her walk in the door. The first thing he noticed was her eyes... why had he never seen how green they were? They were dazzling. He was so captivated that he stared at them until Lily took her seat behind him. He barely noticed the rest of her outfit until Sirius piped up.

"Woah Evans, looking fine to-_day_! What say you, me, lunch, broom cupboard near the kitchens?" Sirius said, shocked at how nice Lily could look if she wanted to.

Lily shook her head and blew Sirius a kiss before pulling out her essay and proof reading it one more time. She was sure she had made a mistake somewhere, and was unable to catch it. Where was it that she had written in "Burford the Ugly" instead of "Hartford the Dashing"?

James saw this as the time to make his move. He turned around and leaned over Lily's desk. Lily looked up at him, half annoyed that he was disturbing her and half interested in what he was going to say.

"Lily... I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you at all, I swear, I just -"

"But you did, James," Lily said, cutting James off. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get the courage to tell you, after knowing that you loved Lacey? Do think this is easy for me to just tell you something like that and just lay it on the table?"

"I know, and I feel really bad about it now, Lily. I know I hurt you. Can we just be friends, please? I really love being friends with you," James said. He crossed his fingers under the table, hoping Lily wouldn't notice.

Lily glanced at his crossed fingers that he hadn't hidden very well and smiled. Her heart melted into a little pool and she found herself saying "Yeah, I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! They each mean a lot to me :D_

Lily smiled to herself at dinner. She and James were better friends than ever, she looked hot, and did she mention that she and James were amazing friends? It was so great. They talked in classes, talked during lunch, talked during dinner, talked in the morning, sent owls to each other until late at night... this was pure bliss to Lily. If Lacey wasn't in the way she knew they could have been more than friends. Lily was one happy girl.

The only reason James and Lily weren't together was because James had Quidditch practice. She idly poked her meatball around her plate and twisted her pasta around with her fork. Before she knew it she had arranged her food in a heart. Blushing, she made to undo it when a strong hand grasped her shoulder.

"Lilykins! Long time no talk! You are always so wrapped up in our Prongsiepoo, aren't you!" Sirius winked, taking a seat next to Lily.

Lily's blush deepened. "Yeah, I guess we have gotten to know each other better over the last couple of days and we have been talking a bit more than before..."

"Well there's the understatement of the year," said Remus, settling down on the other side of Lily. Peter just sniffed and hid behind Sirius.

If it was possible to blush any deeper, that's just what Lily did.

"See, Lily," began Sirius.

"We have a theory," finished Remus.

Lily raised a brow. Sirius Black, thinking of a theory? She had to hear this.

"I listening."

"See, Lilyflower, we think that you and Prongs are, well, a little more than friends, if you know what I mean," said Sirius with an ostentatious wink.

"Just look at it our way," continued Remus, always the practical one. "You and Prongs never talk, then you become okay friends, then something strange happens in History of Magic, and here we are, a week later, and the two of you are inseparable. Spill."

Peter whimpered in agreement, peeking over Sirius' shoulder. Sirius shrugged and giggled at Peter's reaction. Lily froze - what were they on to? How was she supposed to explain this one without saying everything?

"Well, I like him..." Lily started. She was thinking as she spoke with no clue of what she was going to say next.

"Jolly good!" exclaimed Sirius.

"... but he doesn't like me," finished Lily, a frown etched upon her features. This as basic as she could get.

Remus stared at Lily. Somehow, he thought she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. If Lily didn't want to tell them something it was her choice. They had no business meddling. Sirius, however, had a very different idea in mind.

"For the love of squash and all things cheddar filled! Is that boy out of his mind?" Sirius jumped off of the bench he was sitting on and started furiously pacing. "We have to fix that! Fast!"

Remus shook his head. There went Sirius and his meddling ways as usual.

Lily gasped. No, James couldn't be with her! She had already accepted that! He was to be with Lacey and that was that!

"No, Sirius, thank you, but I don't think -"

"Nonsense!" The force of Sirius' reply caused Peter to jump and squeal in fright. "Shut it, Wormy! Lilypoo, are you insane? You love James! You are not a strange fan girl who stalks him because he plays Quidditch! You must be with James!"

"No Sirius, I really don't believe that is necessary, you see -" Poor Lily was never allowed to finish her sentences lately.

"I will decide what is best! Now we need an orange flamingo. MOOOONY!"

Remus sighed and shook his head. _This is not going to go well at all. _

Lily smiled on the inside. Sirius Black was insane! No way his plan would actually work! She decided to go along with the plan just to humor him. What was the worst that could happen? She didn't gain James as a boyfriend? Gee, that was a lot different than what she was experiencing right now.

"Okay, I'll do it."

~xXx~

James peeked around the corner he was hiding behind. Perfect - Lacey was all alone, picking up a book she had dropped. It didn't matter where her friends had gone - they weren't with her, and that was all that James needed. He wiped his palms on his robes. They always got sweaty when he was nervous... it was just one of his many quirks. Lily had giggled when he had told her that, but on the inside she was swooning at how cute that was.

He turned the corner and bent down to help Lacey.

"Here you go," he said crouching down beside her.

The were awfully close, and James was able to just look into her eyes and drown in those pools of brown, nowhere near as striking and beautiful as Lily thought a startled James. They quickly stood up, Lacey with a deep blush tinting her cheeks.

"Um, anyways. Uh, you know that, um, there is a Hogsmead trip this weekend, right? I was, um, hoping we could, y'know, go... together?"

Lacey's eyes widened as she froze, shocked at the proposal. Then a slow smile grew on her face until she was beaming at James, energetically nodding. James inwardly sighed in relief. No rejection for Prongs today!

"How is Saturday at ten?" James was just oozing confidence now.

"Sounds good," said Lacey, blushing and smiling.

The bell rang overhead.

"Crap, McGonagall is going to kill me!" Lacey said. She grabbed her books from James shyly. "Thanks!" she added as she briskly walked away.

James was left grinning from ear to ear, and it was only a scream from the defense class nearby that reminded him that he had a class to attend.

~xXx~

When Lily woke up the next morning, she was happy. A new day with James, what was not to smile about? Then she groaned as she saw Sirius Black sitting at her vanity. Not wanting to wake the others, she cast a quick Muffiliato around them.

"What do you want, Sirius?" she asked, annoyed that she was getting harassed so early in the morning. Couldn't he wait an hour or two?

"Oh, please, call me Padfoot," he said, smiling at her grumpyness.

Lily's jaw dropped. What? Call him Padfoot? Was he out of his mind? That was practically letting her into the Marauders' group!

"You are joking, right?" she asked, not willing to believe this until he confirmed.

"No way! I'm Sirius!" he said with a wink. "But, really, you are such tight friends Prongs, we might as well be good friends too."

"Wow, Sirius (here Sirius gave her a glare) - Padfoot, then - I don't know what to say... wow."

"You can say 'I'm going to go take a shower!' because that's what you are going to do! Use the citrus scents, James loves those on you. (Here Lily raised a brow.) Don't ask. Just go! I'll have your clothes ready when you come back." Sirius eagerly jumped out of his seat and skipped to the wardrobe marked "Lily".

~xXx~

When Remus woke up in the morning, he was greeted with a whole different sort of problem. First thing he did was check for Sirius - yup, he was gone. Probably annoying the poop out of Lily. Then he sat up to see James at the mirror with a bottle of what seemed like clear lotion. He was energetically squeezing all of it into his hair then rubbing it around this way and that.

"Prongs, please tell me what you are doing. Quickly. So I can stop you."

"You see Moony ol' chum," started James, trying to untangle his had from his mop of hair, "Paddy had this amazing stuff. He called it yell, or mell, something of that sort."

Remus' eyes widened. "You mean gel?" He hoped that wasn't it.

"Yeah! That! He said it would make my hair flat. And you know how much, y'know, certain people, like it flat. So I was just testing it out."

James turned back to the mirror. and tried to smooth his hair, which had been teased into large lumps upon his head because he had not finished styling. His hand just rebounded.

"What the-" James poked his head furiously.

"It dried, Prongs. You can't do anything now," Remus said with a sigh. He got out of bed and shoved James into the bathroom. "Wash it out, and do the world a favor. Don't ever touch that stuff again."

After half an hour of waiting to get into that bathroom, Remus started to get annoyed. He started pounding on the door.

"PROOOONGS! HEY PROOOOOOOONGS! Get out of there you butt!" Remus was now thoroughly irritated.

To Remus' surprise, the shower stopped. It wasn't often that happened. James soon came out of the bathroom, his hair still a lumpy mess. It was really a sight to behold - he looked like someone had glued eggs to his bald head and then stretched black plastic over it so the egg lumps were prominent. Needless to say, it was not attractive. Remus' promptly exploded into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Disgruntled, James put his clothes on and stormed out of the dorm.

~xXx~

Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, Sirius was having the time of his life. He kept poking Lily's bras, giggling at how squishy they were and how the cups popped in and out. When he heard Lily's footsteps he quickly stuffed them back in their drawer.

"Alright, let's see what ridiculous outfit you have set for me today," said Lily, bracing herself for the worst.

What he had pulled wasn't too bad. The usual white shirt with a black camisole, a skirt a little shorter than usual (but c'mon, it's Sirius we are talking about) and some black ankle boots with silver rivets and accents. The result was edgy but school appropriate.

"Wow, Siri - Padfoot," she corrected quickly, "I'm surprised. This is actually... a nice outfit? What's the catch?"

"I'm hurt, Lilyflower! Hurry up and change! I promise I won't peek," Sirius obediently turned around and covered his eyes.

Lily quickly changed into her uniform. Sirius fluttered about her, making changes. He pulled the shirt down, pulled the camisole up, rolled the full sleeves up until her forearms, pulled her skirt down ("Can't have it too short, Flower!"), buttoned a few more buttons on her shirt, and then dragged her to her vanity.

"Where is your jewelry?" Sirius asked, delighted with the effects so far.

Lily silently pointed to the top drawer, marveling at how well this was going. If things continued this way, Sirius could style her any day!

Sirius rummaged through her necklaces, then pulled a few long, silver chain link type ones and layered them on Lily's neck. He took some off and put a couple back on, experimenting with different types of necklaces until he was satisfied. Then he gave Lily some black rose studs to put in her ears.

"Hey, Sirius, don't you think that you are taking the edge look a little to far?" Lily loved the way she looked, but she was a bit more girly than that. "I mean, I love this, but I think you should add some femininity. Y'know what I mean?"

Sirius nodded furiously. "Right! I was wondering what was wrong here! Brilliant, Lilykins!"

He then traded Lily's necklaces for a silver chain that stopped before her shirt started and had an "L" charm on it. There, they were done with jewelry!

"HAIR!" he announced happily.

Our little stylist to be grabbed a brush and gave it to Lily to detangle her hair while he decided what to do. After she was done, he waved his wand and her hair dried. He waved it again and Lily's usually bright red hair turned a dark brownish shade. Sirius shook his head. This wasn't Lily-ish at all. He then turned it back and settled for some brownish red highlights. The result was really pretty. He remembered what she said about girlyness, so waved his wand again to make her hair settle in soft waves.

"Ta-da! Whatcha think?" Sirius eagerly waited for her response.

"Padfoot, this is just... I mean... It's so... Wow!" Lily had no clue what to say.

"Speechless for once! Good, good. Okay, so here is what I want you to do: do the whole foundation thing, and then some black eyeliner on the top and bottom waterlines and then liquid line, okay? And let's do some nude pink or baby pink lips. Don't forget to gloss!" Sirius grinned at Lily's shocked face and started to leave. "Oh, yeah, meet us for breakfast today!"

He skipped to his room and started getting himself ready for the day. He spotted the stack of magazines next to his bed and quickly shoved them under his bed before heading downstairs.

Thank you, Witch Weekly!

~xXx~

James was sitting at the breakfast table, grumbly and grouchy. He was lumpy. James Potter wasn't supposed to be lumpy! Of all the things, he got stuck lumpy. What was Lacey going to think? Ugly, ugly, ugly - that's what. Could this get any worse?

Remus slid into the seat next to him. James shot him an annoyed glare. Some friend he was! Gosh.

"Hey, Prongs, you know where I was?" Remus asked.

No response.

"The library."

Glare.

"I found an interesting spell."

Ignored.

"You know, a hair cleaning spell."

Cold shoulder.

Remus performed it on James.

"OH MY GOD, MOONYPOO I LOOOVE YOU!" said James, petting his now non-lumpy hair.

Remus smiled and proceeded eating. He looked up when Sirius sat down if front of them.

"So where have you been?" Remus asked. If he was doing a prank without them, James would sink back into his depressed mood.

"Oh, you know. Doing... stuff." Sirius said, always the specific one. "OOH, food!"

As he was stuffing his face Lily walked into the room, looking more beautiful than ever. James noticed her out of the corner of his eye, was shocked at what he saw, and turned around to get a better look. _Dang, she looks even better than she did that one day last week!_

As she approached, Sirius noticed her as well. He got out of his seat when she reached them and gave her a hug.

"Lily!" he said loudly. Then, in her ear at a whisper, "Flirt! Follow my lead."

James stared pointedly at Sirius as he took his seat again, Lily settling down beside him. What was up with him? He never took too much notice to Lily before. And Lily, here? What was going on?

"So, Lily, how come you're here? Shouldn't you be sitting over there with the rest of your friends? No offense, it's great to have you here," he said, prodding for more information.

Sirius looked up from his food (which he was now eating in a civilized fashion, adding to James' shock) and gave Lily a secretive smile. James' eyes narrowed, and he had this feeling he had never felt before. It was strange.

"Oh, none taken," giggled Lily. "Padfoot just invited me to eat with him today, so here I am!" Lily said, smiling at Sirius.

James' eyes narrowed. Padfoot? There went that stupid feeling again. It got worse once Sirius and Lily started talking, and Lily gave Sirius that playful shove she used to give him...

"I'm done. See you in class," James said shortly, leaving his food and walking quickly out of the Great Hall. He hadn't even touched it.

Lily looked at Sirius worriedly, but Sirius was grinning even more than before.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: In other news, my profile has had an update :)_

Lily made her way to History of Magic in a very anxious fashion. What was wrong with James? She hoped that James would still talk to her. She wouldn't be able to bear it if James wouldn't talk to her like he did before. Who else was going to tell her stupid jokes and make her laugh when she wanted to cry? Who else would teach her Transfiguration? And she didn't think she would every be able to live if he stopped walking her to class. She just valued James too much for something like that to happen.

To make things worse, Sirius insisted on walking her from first to second period since they were in the same classes the whole day. Didn't he see that him being with her, and them flirting, made James uneasy? Was this really his plan? What if it backfired? She started stressing.

Finally they reached the doorway to the classroom. Sirius casually put his arm around Lily's shoulders and smiled. Lily took a deep, calming breath.

"Alright there, Flower?" asked Sirius.

He had that mischievous look in his eye. Lily recognized it from when he was about to pull a prank. She nodded and together, they stepped into the classroom Sirius took the seat next to Lily, much to the regular occupant's displeasure. They continued to flirt with each other until James, rather pointedly, cleared his throat.

"Prongs, when did you get here?" asked Sirius although he knew full and well that James had been there the entire time.

"Never mind that. What's going on with you and Lily?" James shot a look a the girl in question.

"What do you mean? You aren't the only one who can talk to me, you know," replied Lily. She had to control her temper there. "We just recently became friends." Here she looked up at Sirius. "Really good friends," Lily giggled.

"The way I see it is this - you became really good friends with Lily, right? So I felt like I should get to know her better. So we started talking -"

"- and I never noticed how sweet, charming, and funny Sirius is." added Lily as she leaned into Sirius.

"I think we really hit it off," he said, wrapping his arm around Lily.

James glared and turned back around. That horrible feeling was back. When would it stop? He had no clue why it was happening, unless he was feeling...

... jealous?

~xXx~

"Moony," muttered James under his breath. "I need Moony."

The aforementioned werewolf was quietly reading a book before James plopped himself next to him on the couch. The common room was empty, perfect for a nice discussion about James' life.

"Yes?" he asked, closing his book. He had a feeling more reading wasn't in his future at the moment.

James thrust Lily's letter at Remus. "Read."

Remus' eyes were visible over the paper, darting across the page. A frown quickly settled into his features. Finally, he put the paper down. He had a million questions on his face.

"Lacey? Why didn't you ever tell us?" he asked, half hurt and half intrigued by this complicated tale. He had a feeling there was more to it.

"I don't know... I think I just needed to sort myself out. You know me, I've had two girlfriends and each of them only lasted a few weeks. I just needed to... y'know... sort myself out. Figure out where this is going to take us."

Remus nodded. This was a very mature answer.

"So I take it that last Wednesday was when you apologized...?" he questioned. The puzzle was finally coming together.

"Yes, and then you know how we started talking a lot... Then today, she and Padfoot were flirting like crazy, and I think I'm jealous, but I can't be. You know, because I love Lacey and everything. We are even going on a date tomorrow! I just really don't know what to do. What's going on?" James looked in as bad of a state as he said he was in.

For once, Remus didn't know what the right answer was. He was just as confused as James was.

"I don't know James. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

~xXx~

Sirius had just finished setting up the Room of Requirement for homework when Lily walked in with her books and bag.

"Hey Lilyflower... or, should I say, _girlfriend_," he greeted her.

Lily almost dropped her books in shock. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no. That is not happening, Padfoot," said Lily. No way. Hopw was that even supposed to help her?

"Oh, come on!" pleaded Sirius. "Did you see how jealous James was today in History of Magic? Can you even imagine what would happen if we started going out?"

"But he has La- I mean, that isn't right." Lily caught herself just in time. There was no way James could ever forgive her if she let Sirius know about Lacey.

"Lily, do you trust me?"

Lily nodded.

"Then this is what has to happen. Just go along with it." Sirius said. The more he said it, the more it made sense to Lily.

"Okay. I'll do it." Lily nodded, her resolve becoming stronger by the minute.

"Jolly good! So, I think the big revelation should be at Hogsmead tomorrow. I won't style you, so surprise me," he said with a wink.

"Alrighty. And I think, you know, since you are my boyfriend and everything, we should start acting like it. You know, for real?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Sirius grinned. "I know just the way to start."

~xXx~

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting in the kitchens with all the baked goods they could eat. Apparently Sirius was a big fan of cake and brownies.

"... and then James said 'No way I'm going to paint that hippo pink!'" laughed Sirius.

Lily exploded into a fit of laughter. Milk almost shot out of her nose. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun - except for the time she took a walk around the grounds with James. But she wasn't going to think about that now. She was here, having fun with Sirius.

"Hey, Padfoot... I think you have a little something right there," said Lily, gesturing nowhere in particular on Sirius' face.

He starting rubbing his face.

"No, there!" laughed Lily, smashing a cupcake on his forehead. She couldn't stop giggling at the shock written all over his face.

Then all of the surprise melted off of his expression when Lily found herself with milk all over her. Sirius' face was now one of pure mischief.

From that point it was an all out war. Cake, icing, flour, brownies, eggs, and other food items soared in the air. Sirius ran to Lily and grabbed her arms, pinning her to the wall.

"I've got you now," he said in a low voice, staring into Lily's emerald eyes.

Lily's heart sped up. Slowly, Sirius got closer. Lily closed her eyes as he closed the gap. What followed was the best kiss Sirius had ever experience. Lily was shy at first, but then responded with as much enthusiasm as Sirius. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in Sirius' hair while he slipped his around her waist.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The two sprang apart immediately. They were so busted...

_A/N: __**Keep reviewing!**__ I'm trying to get as many chapters up today and tomorrow as I can because I'm not going to be home for three days afterwards. I have only two more chapters left to make up for those three days, then I can start tomorrow's chapter! I think I'm doing rather well :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and Lily sat side by side on the kitchen floor, not even daring to touch each other. Remus sat in front of them, a bemused expression playing on his features.

"Would you like to explain?" he asked the pair.

Sirius immediately looked at Lily as if to say "You do it!". Lily shook her head at Sirius. There was no way she was attempting to explain that without the whole story. Sirius pointedly looked away, examining his fingernails, staring at the ceiling, and watching the house elves clean up. Lily sighed. He was such a child sometimes. She thought of how she was going to say it with as little details as possible. Then, she saw it. It was so obvious! No tricks necessary.

"Well, you see Remus," she said slowly, "me and Sirius... are... sort of... together now?" She ended with a question, glancing at Sirius.

He nodded fervently. Remus looked at the two. He had a sneaking suspicion that the pair wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he decided to let it slide. He nodded once.

"Well, I'll just grab my chocolate and go," he said, getting up and grabbing the sweet in question. "Don't stay down here too long, it's almost curfew." With that he left the kitchen. He had decided not to tell James anything of what he had seen - the poor boy was confused enough.

As soon as they were sure Remus had gone, Lily and Sirius got up. Lily made to leave, but Sirius grabbed her arm. She turned around, taking a step closer to him.

"That was some kiss, eh?" he said, grinning.

Lily nodded shyly, and pulled away. She proceeded to her dorm as quickly. What she needed was a hot shower - a chance to think and a chance to clean all of that food off of her.

Sirius collapsed in his chair. _What an amazing girl._

~xXx~

The next morning Lily awoke with a clear head. She and Sirius were going to be together. James didn't want her - that much had been clear from the start - but Sirius did. He was nice, sweet, and charming. Why shouldn't Lily take that?

She got out of her bed in a very excited mood. She selected a white, sleeveless summer dress to wear for the day and applied eyeliner on her waterline. She knew how much Sirius liked the way the black brought out her eyes. She left the rest of her makeup simple, finishing the look with cherry lip gloss. She put waves in her hair and pinned half of it back with a jaw clip. Lily noticed the time out of the corner of her eye - she was five minutes late! She quickly slipped into a pair of cherry red heels and grabbed her purse. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Perfect. She slipped out of her dorm just as Lacey was waking up. She and Sirius were going to have breakfast together first, while James and Lacey were going to meet after eating.

~xXx~

Downstairs, Sirius was a flutter of nerves. He had to quietly slip out of the dorm to avoid any questions, and now Lily was late. What happened? Had she decided not to go? Did he do something wrong the night before? He was about to give up when he saw he coming down the staircase. She was in such a hurry that she wasn't even looking up. She came running and smack right into him. She would have fallen if Sirius had not caught her princess style (A/N: think of when a guy dips a girl when they are dancing). Sirius blushed and helped Lily onto her feet. She adjusted her dress, then smiled when she saw Sirius looking down with a red tinge to his cheeks.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem at all. You look really, really nice," Sirius said, meaning it with all of his heart.

"Thanks!" Lily gave Sirius a large smile which in turn made Sirius smile.

"Shall we?" asked Sirius, offering his hand.

Lily giggled at how cheesy this was. She grabbed his hand. "We shall."

They started making their way to breakfast hand in hand. Once the awkwardness of the beginning was over, they were talking and laughing animatedly as usual.

James saw the whole thing.

~xXx~

Sirius' heart fluttered every time Lily touched him at breakfast. What was wrong with him? He had been with so many other girls before, yet none of them had made him feel as shy, special, or happy before - and that is exactly what Lily did. Every time Lily flashed him one of her brilliant smiles, he felt shy. When Lily paid rapt attention to every word he said and responded with enthusiasm, he felt special. And every minute with her made him feel happy. It was an extraordinary feeling to be with someone like her.

Before he knew it, it was time to proceed to Hogsmead. Time seemed to fly with Lily as a companion. Hand in hand, they made their way to the village.

~xXx~

Upstairs, James was pacing outside of the girl's dorm with something very different from Lacey on his mind. It was Lily and Sirius. What was going on with the two of them? They were... together? What? Why had Sirius never said anything? He felt betrayed, but that wasn't it. That all too familiar pang of jealousy was back. Why couldn't it just shut up and go away?

_You like her._

Where had that voice come from? It lied! LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!

_I'm you. You would think That I would know if you liked her or not._

I don't. You should know that!

He was interrupted from telling himself off by the sound of footsteps on the staircase. Soon Lacey came into view. As usual, she was wearing something low key and simple - in this case, jeans and a baggy graphic tee. She had her hair done up in a simple ponytail, and she was wearing sneakers. For someone with so many shoes, she barely wore anything but a small variety of sneakers. James found himself wishing that she had put in a little bit more effort in how she looked. He was kind of disappointed. Lily, however, had looked fantastic that morning. Lacey was soon standing right in front of him.

"Hi," he said, making a mental note not to say anything about the way she looked.

"Hey. Should we, um, go?" asked Lacey, clearly nervous.

"Yeah."

They walked awkwardly side-by-side to Hogsmead, James' mind on Lily the entire time.

~xXx~

Lily and Sirius, however, were having the time of their lives. After going to Honeydukes (they bought a five pounds of sweets each, Sirius insisting that he would pay), the Shrieking Shack (where a "frightened" Lily cuddled in Sirius' embrace the whole time), and the new stationary shop down the street (which was closed at the time, much to Lily's disappointment), they decided to head down the road to the Three Broomsticks. There they met the rest of the Marauders and Lacey.

"Hey, Moony, Prongs... Lacey?" Sirius did a double take. "Prongs, you're dating Lacey?"

"Yeah. Just made it official. Speaking of dating..." James stared pointedly at Lily.

Sirius grinned and gave Lily a peck on the lips. "Yup. Me and Lilyflower are together and -"

"- as happy as can be," finished Lily, beaming at Sirius.

Sirius pulled a chair out for Lily and they both sat down at the Marauder's table.

"Well, Moony, I can't help but to notice you're not surprised. Care to tell why?" James asked in a very suspicious tone of voice.

Remus glanced at the couple quickly before sticking with a very safe answer. "I had a feeling this was going to happen." He inwardly sighed at how many lies were spreading through their once tightly knit group these days.

"Hmm..." nodded James, obviously deep in thought. "Well, I'm going to get going. Might as well head back to school. Lacey?"

The silent girl quickly stood up and followed James out. She had barely said a word the whole time. While on their walk James wouldn't shut up about the new couple.

"... and I thought we were good friends, but Lily hasn't even spoken to me since she apparently became best friends with Padfoot, and now this? I mean, Lily -"

"You know what, James?" Lacey said. James looked startled - she had barely spoken this whole date. "I don't think this is going to work out. You obviously like Lily (here James tried to protest) - you're in love with her, even if you don't think so, so don't even try to deny it. I don't think I can be in a relationship with you." She walked off, never even looking back.

She left James shocked and confused. Did he, in fact, love Lily Evans?

_A/N: Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I really have no excuse for the lateness, except for to say that I will go back to daily updates (except when I am not home for a day, on which occasion I will let you know and update an extra chapter the day before :D). If you are reading this, thank you for sticking with my story! Continue to bookmark/ add to alerts. THANKUMS!**

Lily was on cloud nine. Nothing could have been more perfect in her life than it already was. Sirius was the most perfect boyfriend - he was sweet, he listened to her, her was romantic, and he treated her right. That was more than she could say for James Potter. Yes, Lily Marie Evans was as happy as could be.

James Potter really couldn't say the same about himself. He was a wreck. Why had he only realized that he loved Lily when it was too late? Every time he looked at his brother or his love he felt a sharp tug at his heart. It was more than he could handle. Sleepless nights, ailing grades, depression... all because of Lily Marie Evans.

Sirius Black had to be the happiest man alive. He had liked Lily for so long, but he never said anything because he had a rep to maintain. He didn't want anything to ruin what they had together. Lily was the perfect girl for him - she kept him grounded, she was not clingy, and she was a whole lot of fun to be around. He had never been so high-spirited... and it was all because of Lily Marie Evans.

~xXx~

A month later it was time for summer. At the train station you could see friends saying goodbye and couples being together while they could. Sirius pulled Lily away before she could go home with her parents, leaning her against a pillar and placing his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"Promise you'll write," he breathed, leaning in closer to her.

"And if I don't?" Lily asked with a smirk.

Sirius leant down and captured her lips him his, kissing her sweetly. Lily, wanting more, ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Sirius willingly complied, kissing her more fervently than ever. Lily snaked her arms around him, scratching her nails down his back and puling him closer until they were like one being, molded into each other. Sirius knotted his fingers in her hair, feeling so happy...

"Padfoot. I'm leaving," James said shortly. He was, well, in an overall pissed off mood.

Sirius broke away from Lily, smiled apologetically at her, and ran after his brother. Lily was left breathless and swooning.

"I promise!" she yelled at his retreating figure. He turned around to grin at her before catching up with James.

Lily smiled to herself, picked up her trunk, and disapparated to her home. This was sure to be the best summer yet.

**I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but I want to sort of pick up where i left off and get things going again. I wanted to show the start of their summer. Also, I finally mapped the rest of this story out in my head so there is now an actual storyline (for those of you just as confused as me as to where this story is going). Now comes the fun stuff (for me, anyways ;) )... lotsa drama. Again, I am going back to daily updates and chapters will be longer than this one so stay tuned. I would love to hear what you have to say about this story, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you so much :D I promise that A/Ns will never be this long again hehe ;)**


End file.
